


Jimmy Take The Shot

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Series: Top Quality Fics I Totally Didn't Write in Five Minutes [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Sorry Not Sorry, TAKE THE SHOT, Team Rocket has pew pews, literally just dialogue from the Berenstain Bears Game Grumps session, oops Ash is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: What would happen if Jessie, James and Meowth were more like the Team Rocket from the games?





	Jimmy Take The Shot

Ash Ketchum walked around the market with his Pokemon blissfully unaware of the three figures watching him. 

The first one held a pair of binoculars in her hands watching the boy carefully, the second was a man holding a sniper rifle. The third was literally just a Meowth.

"Take the shot." the woman holding binoculars whispered.

"We've only got two bullets!" the man complained, they needed to wait for a perfect opportunity to take the shot.

Ash stopped in front of one of the many food stalls in the Melemele market. Perhaps now would be a perfect opportunity. The man slowly moved the sniper rifle, taking aim.

"Get all of the food. Put it in the pot. They're right out in the open. JIMMY TAKE THE SHOT!" the Meowth sang.

Ash looked around confused. "Wait...who's Jimm-" 

Jimmy took the shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Never forget Team Rocket killed a mother Marowak in the games.


End file.
